The Epic Struggle Wiki
Welcome to the The Epic Struggle Wiki This is an encyclopedia dedicated to The Epic Struggle, a series of forum games created by GameFAQs user DreamwaIker. This wiki was created by Choco and can be edited by anyone who in good faith believes they can make a positive contribution. Quick Links for Viewing If you're just here to peruse the wiki and aren't sure what to enter into the search bar, try checking out the following categories: * Category:Struggles - pages for all seasons * Category:Teams - pages for all teams in any season * Category:Alliances - pages for all other alliances in any season (in progress!) * Category:Players - pages for every player in any season * Category:Challenges - pages for every challenge in any season (in progress!) * Category:Items - pages for all items in any season * Category:Terminology - pages for all other relevant terminology (in progress!) * Category:Memes - pages for notable memes from one or more seasons (in progress!) In the future we hope to add more content, add a "Page of the Month" feature, and improve navigation from the main page through all pages of the wiki. IF you have any suggestions, drop by Dream or Choco's user pages at User:Dreampenguin and User:TES Choco and leave a comment. Helpful Tips for Editing * Please use the Source Editor when editing articles. The default Visual Editor gives you less freedom and makes the underlying code more ugly, especially with tables. To access the Source Editor for a particular article, click the arrow next to edit and then select "Source Editor" from the drop-down menu. To access the Source Editor by default for every edit you do, mouse over your profile image at the top-right of Wikia, select "My preferences" from the drop-down menu, visit the "Editing" tab, and change your Preferred editor to "Source editor". * If an article title should start with a lowercase letter or include an underscore, make sure you are using the "Source Editor" and type (replace "lowercase_name_with_underscore" with whatever name the article is supposed to have, obviously) in a single line at the very top. The next line should contain whatever the source editor contained before you changed it (usually the text of the article); do not put a blank line after the aforementioned single line at the very top. * For help formatting tables, please reference already existing tables on this site or (for more information) read Wikia's Table Examples. * If you wish to view all pages on the wiki, visit . Pages which only exist for the purpose of redirects will be displayed there in italics. * If you want to view a list of red links (pages that are linked to but do not yet exist), visit . Pages are stricken from this list shortly after they are created. * For a list and description of other Special pages you can access on this wiki, visit . * The info docs from TES1, TES2, and TES3 can be useful for finding player placements and other info to include on this wiki. Dream's own reference lists for TES2 can be found here. You may also find them useful, as they were kept updated almost until the end of that game. Toon also has an interesting spreadsheet here. * When adding a category to a page using the options at the bottom (instead of in the Edit interface), remember to press Save or else the category will not actually Save. Current Projects * Create a page for all alliances in TES1, TES2, and TES3 alliances. Include the "Alliances" category tag. * Write brief descriptions of various challenges you remember. Don't worry much about the title yet, as we can always set up redirects to or from the original page later. Include the "Challenges" category tag. * Write brief descriptions of various Epic Struggle memes you remember. Include the "Memes" category tag. * Add details to all player pages. You may consider posting their GameFAQs profile URL as an external link as well. * Contribute to your own player and team pages. Who knows yourself better than you? Latest Activity Category:Browse